Miradas
by Niveneh
Summary: Por primera vez en su vida, Sorrento queda intimidado... y por una sola mirada.


**Miradas.**

Por: Meiko Akiyama 

Sorrento nunca se dejó intimidar por nadie, porque eso significa mostrar debilidad.

Y la debilidad no encajaba dentro de las cualidades de uno de los Generales Marinos. La regla era no sentir temor, no dejarse intimidar y, sobre todo, mantener la sangre fría sin importar qué tipo de situación se presentara.

Esas eran sus tres leyes de vida. Desde que supo que su destino era resguardar el Atlántico Sur esas normas rigieron su mente y cuerpo.

Tuvo sangre fría para cumplir la voluntad de su señor al hacerle llegar esa sortija a Hilda de Polaris, la representante del dios Odín. Había vigilado a Hilda durante horas, viendo cómo ella intentaba deshacerte, inútilmente, del poderoso hechizo del dios del Mar.

En el momento justo, se había presentado ante Hilda y los Santos de Atena, informándoles quién era el verdadero enemigo. Se burló de ellos, haciéndoles ver que cualquier esfuerzo sería inútil y que de no rendirse ahora todos perderían sus vidas de manera irremediable.

Tuvo sangre fría para pelear con el poderoso Sigfried, y tuvo más frialdad aún para deshacerse de él, dejándolo morir convertido en polvo estelar. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, le dolió haberlo dejado morir de aquella manera. En verdad había sido un enemigo formidable, de los mejores que ha tenido en su vida.

Sí, sin duda está satisfecho con su labor y está seguro que Poseidón también lo está. Se llena de orgullo al pensar que se ha comportado a la altura de un General Marino.

Hasta ahora.

Algún tiempo atrás, le habría parecido un insulto que con sólo una mirada toda su seguridad se haya hecho pedazos. Que se haya roto en mil pedazos como si de un frágil cristal se tratase. Se habría reído ante una posibilidad tan absurda.

Ahora, ya no está tan seguro.

"Será mejor que te metas en tus propios asuntos. Ve a resguardar tu pilar, ahora y déjame en paz."

Sea Dragon siempre representó un misterio para él. Era reservado, pocas veces entablaba una conversación y la mayoría del tiempo usaba ese enorme casco que le cubría gran parte del rostro. En pocas palabras, era todo un enigma. Pero nunca fue algo que le robara el sueño. Era simplemente un "compañero de armas". Nada más.

Sin embargo, unos días antes de ir a la tierra de Asgard, las sospechas empezaron a invadirle. Todo estaba allí, como enormes piezas de un rompecabezas, esperando a que él las juntara. Estaba casi seguro que alguien había manipulado al emperador del mar. Alguien estaba manipulando las ganas que Poseidón tenía de destruir a la diosa Atena, estaba utilizando el poderío del dios a su conveniencia. Debía ser una persona demasiado astuta e inteligente para mover sus hilos entre las sombras sin ser notado.

No supo por qué le vino a la mente la idea que se trataba de Sea Dragon, el General Marino del Atlántico del Norte. Quizás porque las sospechas siempre recaen sobre algún tipo como él, o tal vez porque Sorrento tenía dentro de sí un fuerte presentimiento que él era el traidor. Su presentimiento era tal, que estaba a punto de desbordarse de su cuerpo.

Es por eso que lo ha enfrentado. Sin mayores preámbulos, le contó de sus sospechas.

_"Estoy casi seguro que hay alguien más detrás de todo esto. Alguien ha manipulado la mente del Señor Poseidón". _

Sorrento nunca ha sido bueno para las sutilezas, y no tuvo más remedio que preguntarle directamente si él ha sido el responsable.

Y al escuchar la terrible respuesta, por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin palabras.

"No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, Sorrento. Será mejor que te metas en tus propios asuntos. Ve a resguardar tu pilar, ahora y déjame en paz."

No fue tanto el tono amenazante de sus palabras, sino por la temible mirada que éste le lanzó. Nunca antes sintió tanto miedo.

Ese par de ojos se clavaron en su rostro como si fueran dos filosas dagas. Era una mirada que le dejó completamente indefenso, a su merced. Estaba seguro que si Sea Dragon intentaba cualquier tipo de ataque, estaría muerto. Su enemigo podría matarlo, si así lo hubiera deseado. Sin darse cuenta, una frívola mirada le había derrotado. Ha perdido la batalla sin haberla iniciado.

Sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su rostro, y un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda. Nunca antes nadie, aparte de Poseidón, le había dado una orden tan directa y tajante. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, le habría tocado su melodía y habría dejado inmovilizado, por atrevido.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió a sí mismo al verse bajando el rostro con suavidad y sumisión. Con tranquilidad se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia el pilar del Atlántico del Sur.

Y aún ahora, cuando ve a lo lejos aparecer al joven caballero de Andrómeda, no deja de sorprenderse.

Es cierto que había frialdad y amenaza en sus palabras. Pero otras veces había escuchado las mismas amenazas y fanfarronerías de antiguos enemigos. No era nada nuevo para él. Nunca sus leyes de vida se habían roto por una mirada. Jamás había dejado intimidarse, y estaba seguro de haberse enfrentado a oponentes más amenazadores que él.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

Era solo una simple mirada. No era para ponerse así.

"Será mejor que te metas en tus propios asuntos".

Una sola mirada.

Y su mundo se derrumbó.

**Fin. **

**Dedicado a Neechan con todo mi cariño. Y también a mi linda Sakura, a quien contagié mi locura por esta pareja un poco extraña. **

**Para comentarios meikoatwingsdotdistant-skydotorg**


End file.
